EXPLOSIÓN DE CÓLERA, FUERZA DESCOMUNAL Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: La ira de un momento a otro puede convertirse en cólera y esto puede ser el inicio de un nuevo comienzo. "Drabbles participante del reto de Enero '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"
1. EXPLOSIÓN DE CÓLERA

Antes que nada dejenme decirles que:** _"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento es de mi autoria.**

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE CÓLERA**

_Con frecuencia las personas convertimos en ira nuestros sentimientos de preocupación, culpa, decepción, rechazo, injusticia, choque, incertidumbre o confusión, sin embargo la ira es una emoción totalmente normal y generalmente sana…¿pero qué ocurre cuando está fuera de control y se vuelve destructiva?_

Ante mis ojos se encontraba la escena mas horrible de toda mi vida (o al menos eso creí en aquel momento), después de tantos "te amo" mi adorado novio habia decidido que yo valia lo mismo o menos que una muñeca inflable.

En primer lugar me quedé en shock pues nunca lo creí capaz de hacerme semejante barbarie. Luego sentí ganas de llorar; pero eso fue reemplazado rápidamente por una sensación de calor que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, en mi garganta sentí un nudo que no me permitia decirte cuanta malapalabra hubiera en el diccionario y mis manos temblaban.

¿De que me servía poseer una cuantiosa fortuna y una privilegiada inteligencia? ¿Qué sentido tenia ser una mujer de mundo? ¿Por qué Tomoyo Daidoji tenía que ser brutalmente engañada por su prometido justamente el día siguiente al anuncio de su compromiso…con MI secretaria?

Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, no solo me sonrieron, sino el muy desgraciado se atrevió a decir aquella frase con la que firmó su sentencia de muerte: "acercate mi amor, divirtámonos los tres juntos".

Aquello me nubló el juicio, puse el seguro a la puerta, y lo único que pude ver fue el pequeño tenedor que tenia una fresa bañada en chocolate. Caminé con el objeto en la mano y al llegar al sillón de MI oficina donde me esperaban para continuar su sesión de sexo con comida, que pretendían convertir en trío.

No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que de un bocado me comí aquella fresa y momentos despues me encontraba bañada en la sangre de ellos dos.

Gota a gota de aquel plasma escarlata chocaba con mí luego de que enterrara una y mil veces aquel inocente tenedor en sus malditos cuerpos.

_¿Qué dirá la prensa mañana?_

Francamente no me importa, aunque claro será que mi oficina se incendió con Touya y conmigo dentro. Ya que Kaho se encontraba de "vacaciones" nadie preguntará por ella, y darán por sentado que su cadáver es el mio pues le obsequié mi anillo de compromiso. La industria de la moda se encontrará de luto mientras yo disfruto lejos de ese lugar…bien dicen que "año nuevo, vida nueva" y yo inicié este 2013 de una forma _salvaje._

Aunque alguien se enterara de mi existencia, nadie creerá la verdadera historia, en la cual la mas dulce, amable, tranquila y exitosa mujer…se convirtió en una fiera segada por la cólera.

"_La cólera es una ráfaga de viento que apaga la lámpara de la inteligencia"_

_Robert G. Ingersoll_

* * *

**_Me costó un poco de trabajo idear el drabble pero finalmente lo logré y espero poder cumlir con el reto pues queda una semana y yo apenas llevo mi primer viñeta.  
_**

**_¿Que te parecio? Apuesto a que nunca imaginaste a nuestra dulce Tomoyo como una asesina. No pude evitar esta idea que me surgió mientras veía CSI Miami xD_**

**_Espero tu review :3 y no leemos pronto!_**


	2. FUERZA DESCOMUNAL

Antes que nada dejenme decirles que:** _"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento es de mi autoria.**

* * *

**FUERZA DESCOMUNAL**

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría…0k, ya lo se! No debería de afectarme que ella se case, al contrario! Como todo buen "mejor amigo" debería ir pensando en cómo apoyarla en la organización de su boda.

En realidad me siento como todo un cobarde…tantos años estando a su lado y habiendo tenido mil oportunidades de declararle mis sentimientos, simplemente no he podido acercarme a ella tal cual lo he hecho con innumerables mujeres.

No me importó abandonar el congreso médico en el que me encontraba y tomé el primer vuelo que pude. El hecho es que he decidido terminar con esto…aunque tal vez sea tarde, tomaré toda la **fuerza** de mi ser y contra todo y contra todos declarare lo mucho que la quiero y la amo.

Caminaba por una de las avenidas principales y me detuve a comprar flores para ella, sé lo mucho que le gustan las rosas blancas. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y pudiera cruzar al otro lado de la calle vi pasar un grupo de patrullas y autos de bomberos pasar a alta velocidad. Miré en dirección hacia donde se fueron y mi corazón sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se dirigían hacia un edificio que yo conocía perfectamente y desde mi posición se veía claramente que era el último piso de donde salían enormes llamaradas.

El bello ramo de flores cayó. Corrí…tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, como nunca en la vida lo había hecho y no supe de donde salió toda esa fuerza pero no fue suficiente. Cuando llegue allí, pese a que la zona estaba acordonada nadie pudo detenerme…oía como decían que _"un tipo de fuerza descomunal había logrado irrumpir el perímetro". _

Los bomberos habían logrado evitar que el fuego se extendiera por todo el edificio, pero el piso que me importaba estaba totalmente calcinado. Caí derrotado, golpeé con mis puños el suelo con impotencia…

Al no tener ningún familiar vivo, los oficiales me llevaron al forense a reconocer los cuerpos…tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza para no derrumbarme en aquel lugar, me resultaba imposible creer que estuviera muerta. Primero abrieron la bola negra donde pude identificar a Touya, parte de su rostro no fue tan afectado. Luego me dirigieron a otra bolsa, me detuve unos segundos en los cuales deseé con toda la fuerza de mi corazón que aquel cuerpo no fuera el de mi amada Tomoyo.

Fue una escena totalmente horripilante, no quedaba ningún rastro de aquella espectacular cabellera negra y su piel había quedado totalmente calcinada; pero en su dedo anular se encontraba el carísimo anillo de compromiso.

Pedí quedarme unos minutos a solas. Contemplaba como poseído aquel cuerpo y mientras lo escudriñaba noté algo en su pié….

No habia rastro de los clavos que yo le puse cuando se fracturó el pie hace algunos meses.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa:

_Esa no es mi Tomoyo_

* * *

**Mi idea original era hacer que mis drabbles fueran independientes peeero luego de meditarlo y gracias a mi amiga Himeko Tomoyo Daidoji me animé a hacer los drabbles ligados en una historia. Esta vez el turno fue de Eriol y sufri al hacerlo sufrir peero todo tiene su recompensa y al final pudo descubrir que el cadaver no pertenecía a su amada, asi que aqui no queda la historia pues aun me queda un sentimiento y es Valentía.**

**Asi que aun no termino ehhhh**

**Espero tu revieew y nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos desde México!**

**Midori H.**


	3. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Antes que nada dejenme decirles que:** _"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos. El argumento es de mi autoria.**

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Un dolor de espalda insoportable se encargó de devolverme al mundo real, definitivamente dormir en una austera posada no había sido la mejor idea para mi cuerpo acostumbrado a trato de cinco estrellas. Prendí el modesto televisor y allí estaba la noticia.

Aunque el escándalo rondaba en mi trágico y romántico deceso en el que fui hallada junto a mi "gran amor", aquello fue como volver a caer en shock pero esta vez no fue por Touya, sino por mí ¿en verdad fui capaz de hacer eso?, pero poco duró aquella sensación de remordimiento pues me di cuenta que a partir de ese día jamás volvería a ser Tomoyo, así que tenia que ser valiente pues seguramente no seria nada fácil.

.

.

.

Estos días he aprendido que tengo voluntad de acero o de verdad que soy valiente pues preparar y asistir al funeral de Tomoyo, lo cual incluyó toda una serie de trámites además de tener que lidiar con la prensa. Aunque mi moral decía que estaba mal lo que hacía, mi lógica me justificaba al pensar que si bien aquel cuerpo femenino no era de mi princesa y ella no apareció por ningún lado para desmentir su muerte, debía haber una razón muy poderosa. Además no pudo haber sido raptada o algo por el estilo pues nadie ha llamado para pedir ningún rescate, además de que cuando esa duda me surgió, lo primero que hice fue pedir a la seguridad del edificio que revisara las cintas. A pesar de mi extraña petición, accedieron y me dejaron a solas en aquel cuarto.

Pude ver Touya entró al edificio y mas de 20 minutos después ella llegó. Inició el incendio y luego de ver aquella cinta una y otra vez, pude apreciar como una silueta de larga cabellera cruzaba la salida de emergencia.

Luego de seis meses de buscarla, algo me hizo visitar el lugar donde crecimos. Aquella pequeña aldea poco a poco progresó, dejando atrás la imagen marginal de antaño. Luego de caminar por horas me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerré un momento los ojos. _"Solamente muerta regresaré a este lugar" _mi mente jugaba conmigo al recrear esas palabras con un tono de voz idéntico al suyo, de repente algo hizo _click_ en mi mente

.

.

.

-No pensé que tus palabras las tomaras literalmente- me dijo en cuanto abrió los ojos, me sorprendió pues me he esforzado por cambiar mi aspecto

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste?- dije mientras era rodeada por sus brazos

-Podrás cambiar tu cabello y el color de tus ojos…- dijo- pero nunca podrás engañar a este corazón que late sólo por ti.

Me quedé muda y no pude evitar llorar de alegría…el me amaba al igual que yo lo había hecho todos estos años en silencio y sé que no importa lo que pase, si el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar es porque juntos y con valentía seremos capaces de tener UN NUEVO COMIENZO.

* * *

**LO LOGREEEE!**

**Estoy tann feliz de haber cumplido el reto de este mes y estoy puestisima para el del proximo mes!**

**Les agradezco enormemente por leerme y sobre todo a Himeko Tomoyo Daidoji y Erimi-chan que me apoyaron en este pequeño proyecto!**

******_Dudas, comentarios...regalame un review :3 (y un Eriol Hiragizawa tambien xD)_**

******_no leemos pronto!_**

******_Besos :*_**


End file.
